customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Can You Sing That Song? (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:CCC0:1365:7AAE:B492-20190126223405
You are Special is the 32nd and final episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of the Season 1 finale Everyone is Special, the Season 2 finale A Very Special Delivery!, and the Season 3 episode Twice is Nice!. Plot"Ready, Set, Go!Here Comes the Firetruck!You Can Do It!How Does Your Garden Grow?' is the 28th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of the Season 3 episode Shawn & the Beanstalk. Plot Barney and his friends experience the fun of gardening. With some help from Barney and Mr. Boyd, the kids harvest their crop from the large garden on the playground. All in all, the group shares a day of fun and hard work. They also reap the many fruits-and vegetables-of their labor. Theme: Gardening Cast *Barney *Danny *Jill *Kim *Stephen *Mr. Boyd *Scooter McNutty Songs #Barney Theme Song #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #The Raindrop Song #Mister Sun #Growing #Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow #Squishy, Squashy, Washy #The Popcorn Song #Way Up in a Tree #Help Protect the Earth #I Love You Trivia *This is the only time Jill appeared with Kim and Mr. Boyd. *This is the second time Scooter McNutty appeared without Miss Etta Kette. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. ' is the 29th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It is the second remake to the Season 2 episode I Can Do It!. The first remake being the Season 5 episode Try It, You'll Like It!. Plot The children and Barney are playing jump rope. Baby Bop arrives and is having a hard time getting the rhythm of the game; she just keeps getting caught up in the rope. Discouraged, Baby Bop is convinced she can't do much at all because she is too little. Through various games and activities, Barney and the kids assure Baby Bop that she's learning to do something new every day. Theme: Trying New Things, Perseverance Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Jeff *Keesha *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Taking Turns #Growing Big and Tall #Riding on a Bike #Try and Try Again #When I Grow Up #Home on the Range #The Baby Bop Hop #By Myself #I Love You is the 30th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of the Season 3 episode I Can Be a Firefighter! Plot Hannah's neighbor is coming to visit their school. She's a firefighter and she arrives in a fire truck with another firefighter. They tell the children about their job and through the Adventure Screen, everyone visits the fire department training center. The firefighters show the safety equipment that they wear, talk about fire safety, and show a smoke detector. Theme: Fire Safety Cast *Barney *BJ *Hannah *Kim *Jeff *Robert *Firefighter Vandever *Firefighter Berkeley Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #When I Grow Up #Here Comes the Firetruck #The Wheels on the Truck #When I'm a Firefighter #Do Some Exercise #Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You #I Love You " is the thirty-first episode from the sixth season of Barney & Friends. Plot Ms. Crisp, a travel agent, stops by the school and gives the kids transportation posters and leaves the extras at the school. Barney comes to life and sends the extra posters flying, though Baby Bop and BJ find them. After the kids recall their day with Ms. Crisp and hang up the other posters, they (along with the two other dinos) pretend that they are traveling in various ways, along with taking Barney on a trip with Travel Agent Baby Bop. First, they go on a pretend city bus tour with Chip. Next, they take a pretend sailing ship (by using the treehouse), sailed by Captain Keesha. Baby Bop mentions that Barney will take an airplane next, but they can't find BJ and Emily. Meanwhile, Barney shows Baby Bop, Miss Etta, and the kids different kinds of airplanes on the Adventure Screen. Afterwards, BJ and Emily are found in the treehouse lookout, pretending to fly in an airplane. Finally, Danny takes everyone on a make believe train ride, with help from Barney. The kids ask him what method of transportation he liked best, which Barney says he likes them all and that his favorite part of going on a trip is coming home to his friends. Theme: Traveling, Transportation Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Danny *Emily *Keesha *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Miss Crisp Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York #The Adventure Song #The Wheels on the Bus #I'd Love to Sail #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #I've Been Working on the Railroad #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The only appearance of Ms. Crisp. **The final appearances of Chip and The Adventure Screen. **The final television appearances of Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette. *Scooter sings a slight parody of The Beach Boys song "Surfer Girl" ("Surfer Squirrel..."). *Footage of the Wright Brother's plane is shown in The Adventure Screen. International Edits *The opening scenes with Ms. Crisp were cut for international markets. An ordinary day on the playground becomes a very special day when Barney gives his friends some books about "very special people"-themselves! The kids plan to fill the empty pages of the books with the things that make them special and unique. By day's end, everyone has a book filled with fun facts about themselves-and Barney gets a surprise "thank you" gift, too! All in all, it's a very special day with some very special friends! Theme: Traits that Make People Special Stories: Be Yourself Cast *Barney *Emily *Hannah *Jeff *Robert *Stella the Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song #Ring Around the Rosie #It's Nice Just to Be Me #Aiken Drum #You Might Like Something New #Chopsticks #Peter Piper #What I Want to Be #Everyone is Special #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The final time Barney is voiced by Bob West. His voice is still remaindered of the stage show tour and the home video Barney's Musical Castle. Duncan Brannan took over for 3 home videos and Tim Dever took over for 2 home videos (Barney's Pajama Party and Barney's Christmas Star). Bob West's Barney voice is heard daily at the attaction A Day in the Park with Barney. **The last episode to be filmed on the classroom set. **The last episode where Barney is voiced by Jose Carlos Moreno, in Latin America. **The last appearance of Stella the Storyteller. She would later return in the new content of The Best of Barney. **Another time where "Time Lapse" is used. It was Artist Barney is drawing a picture on the easel. Also, during the story of "Be Yourself", Emily as The Farmer's Cat chases a mouse across the house in fast motion. *After not being used for six years, the lyrics of the song, "It's Nice Just to Be Me" returns in this episode, since Barney's Favorites Vol. 2. Prior to this, an instrumental version was heard in "You've Got to Have Art". *This episode reveals that Hannah doesn't have any brothers or sisters. And it was clearly evident, considering that none of her siblings were shown in Barney's Night Before Christmas. *Jeff's cat Tiger is mentioned who is seen in "A Different Kind of Mystery". Robert's brother Julio is also mentioned. *An instrumental version of "What a Baseball Day!" is played during the first time lapse. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened.